Triangulo Equilatero
by Denki Protection Squad
Summary: Uno no siempre se enamora de una sola persona y vive feliz para siempre, a veces son dos quienes ocupan tu mente. ¿Porque elegir cuando se puede compartir? [JiroXKamiXMomo][Lemon] [Relacion triple]


Un triángulo equilátero es aquel en donde todos sus lados son exactamente iguales… ¿No?

Aunque a la gente le costará creerlo Denki Kaminari era bueno en geometría, de hecho, era muy bueno en toda clase de matemáticas que no estuvieran en un papel delante suyo con el título "Examen" en la parte superior y eso era algo que demostraba siempre que combatía de forma seria y no haciéndose el tonto como le gustaba hacer durante las prácticas en la escuela.

La situación se había tornado tensa, en su segundo año en la Academia U.A. habían partido por una semana para trabajar en la agencia de Ryuko Tatsuma, también conocida como "La Heroína Dragón: Ryukyu" y aunque esto sonaba emocionante pues ella era parte del Top 10 de Pro-Héroes las cosas se fueron al sur muy rápidamente cuando durante su último día de patrullaje un ataque de villanos terminó bastante mal.

Habían sido llamados por una serie de explosiones en el centro de la ciudad y aun con sus licencias provisionales la que era su encargada les ordenó mantenerse al margen y ayudar a las evacuaciones civiles mientras ella y un escuadrón de héroes buscaban a los responsables, los jóvenes no se quejaron de esto pues debían de actuar como profesionales y por ende no podían estarse quejando de no ser llevados a "la acción", siendo que de hecho la acción terminó encontrándolos a ellos cuando la joven Yaoyorozu se vio atacada por tres sujetos de enorme tamaño. Aprovechando como ella hacía gestos a varias personas para alejarse del área uno de ellos la sujetó por detrás, fingiendo ser solo otro civil, para arrastrarla a un callejón donde sus compañeros esperaban.

No tardaron en decir lo que planeaban hacerle, originalmente solo querían un rehén que utilizar como moneda de cambio si los héroes se les atravesaban...Pero al ver a la mujer que terminaron encontrando se decidieron por otra cosa, Yaoyorozu estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas de los hombres encima suyo, siempre deseando lo que sus más bajos instintos les pedían y pocas veces se contenían de demostrarlo. Sintió asco al ver como manos tocaban su cuerpo, trato de gritar pero le callaban con una mano mientras que el mismo tipo le advertía que de intentar algo le reventaría la cabeza con un arma, tenía miedo, sentía que de usar su Quirk para defenderse terminaría muerta y que no tenía más opciones que esperar lo peor.

—¡Veamos que te cargas aquí! —De un tirón le arrancaron la parte superior de su traje de héroe dejando su busto expuesto completamente, la joven sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos sin poder creer que esto en verdad iba a pasarle. Las mismas manos de antes ahora la recorren sin tela de por medio y una total repulsión la comenzó a invadir mientras desviaba la mirada hacia arriba y rogaba que todo acabara rápido.

—Con tanto ruido y pánico estamos solos un rato, vamos a divertirnos—Quien la sujetaba decía mientras afianzaba su agarre del cabello de la chica y presionaba más su arma contra la nuca de esta.

—¡Pido el primer round! —El otro sujeto delante suyo comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, ella no lo veía pero escuchaba el tintineo de su cinturón y ahora solo apretó la mirada dejando ser presa del pánico: Iban a hacerlo, en verdad iban a violarla.

—" _Ayúdenme…"_ —Fue su único pensamiento justo antes que este fuera respondido.

Un silbido se dejó escuchar y entonces un disco paso justo entre el tipo que estaba por bajarse el pantalón siendo seguido de una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente e incluso humo le brotó por la boca, Momo abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras en el fondo del callejón estaba uno de sus compañeros de equipo para esas pasantías: Kaminari Denki.

—¡Ese mocoso, acaba con el! —Ordenó el que sujetaba el arma mientras usaba esta para apuntar al rubio eléctrico, Momo noto esto y lo aprovechó al instante que el segundo matón se lanzó contra Kaminari quien hizo lo mismo para buscar dejarle igual de inconsciente. Creati no tardó más de un segundo en reaccionar, moviendo sus manos para sujetar la muñeca de la mano con que sujetaba el arma, el tipo era fuerte pero ella era más lista por lo que hizo palanca para derribarlo en cuestión de segundos y solo de tenerlo contra el piso le aplano la cara con su bota mientras aplicaba una palanca a su brazo.

—¡Kaminari-san! —Y entonces lo vio...El rubio se barrió rápidamente antes de ser golpeado por el villano, este se giró tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue recibido por una patada a la cara cargada de electricidad que le dañaría la vista temporalmente.

— **¡Descarga paralizante!** —Un pequeño truco que había aprendido, lanzando una onda eléctrica bien modulada podía afectar cómo reaccionan los músculos y al aplicarla en la cara dejaba los ojos viendo luces y con problemas para enfocar en profundidad. Sin aviso el tipo alzó sus manos convirtiendo estas en dos largas espadas.

—¡Maldito mocoso, muérete! —Tiro rápidos cortes al aire buscando darle, el muchacho se hizo hacia un costado pero alcanzó a ser costado en un lado del vientre causándole un gruñido justo antes que se sujetará a la cara de su rival tras levantarse de un salto.

— **¡Medio millón de voltios!** —Un daño directo era demasiado para cualquier persona, mientras este caía inconsciente pudo ver como el "Rubio tonto" de su clase se giró hacia ella con genuina preocupación—¡Yaomomo, ¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?!—Se acercó a ella y de solo ver al tipo en el suelo levantó un pie listo para darle una patada pero la chica lo detuvo.

—Calma Kaminari-san, estoy bien—Le indico mientras materializaba un trio de esposas de grueso acero, un modelo similar al que usaba la policía para aprender villanos—Estos tres conocerán la justicia—Rápidamente atrapó al tipo bajo ella con el primer juego, después le ofreció las dos restantes a su compañero pero antes de ver hacia él, este ya le extendía algo—¿Kaminari-san? —Pregunto al ver cómo le extendía la chaqueta de su traje de héroe.

—Lamento no habértela dado antes, puedes cubrirte con ella—Y entonces lo recordó: Estaba completamente desnuda del torso, se sonrojo un poco ante esto cubriéndose con el antebrazo pero por igual esto le hizo caer en cuenta...El chico jamás enfoco su mirada en ese punto, siempre lo había tenido tachado de pervertido, principalmente porque se hablaba con Mineta, pero ahora hasta desviaba la mirada para no ver demás, se notaba algo apenado e incluso… ¿Lindo?

—Muchas gracias...—Iba a decirle que ella misma podía crearse otra parte superior de su traje, pero no le pareció despreciar el gesto del muchacho que tan caballerosamente le ofrecía su chaqueta. Se la puso rápidamente mientras este corría a atrapar a los otros dos con las esposas.

—Estos ya están listos, ¿Estas segura que no te hicieron nada Yaomomo? Porque puedo darles el shock de su vida si quieres—La joven no sabía qué hacer, por una parte deseaba verlos castigados con severidad por su impune acto, o intento de, contra ella pero la venganza personal no era parte del deber ser de un héroe.

—Kaminari-san, aprecio mucho tu preocupación pero no podemos dejar que deseos personales impulsen nuestros actos como héroes—Fue lo único que dijo, lo más lógico y coherente siguiendo la moralidad del héroe pero esa respuesta no hizo al rubio feliz que solo bajó la mirada.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes, yo...—Ahora se sentía culpable, era increíble que nunca notara lo empático que podía ser el rubio de eléctricos cabellos, pero pensándolo bien ella jamás se dio el tiempo de conocerlo apropiadamente y parecía haberse perdido de mucho. Le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para que le viera a los ojos, podía sentir su mirada dorada detrás de esos lentes amarillos que usaba.

—Kaminari-san, ellos iban a... —No quería decirlo, le costaba hacerlo—Tú los detuviste, me salvaste, yo estaba muerta de miedo, iban a matarme si intentaba algo pero tu llegada me dio la oportunidad de liberarme. Tu eres mi héroe—Y se arrepintió de decir esas palabras pues la sonrisa que puso el joven frente a ella, acompañada de ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas fue quizá la cosa más bella que jamás hubiera visto.

—¿En serio…? ¡Gracias Yaomomo! —Se separó de él al instante, no podía creer ese rápido vuelco en su corazón que sintió al verlo—¿Uh? ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó, pero ella agitó su mano rápidamente en señal que no se acercara.

—¡Estoy bien Kaminari-san! Yo solo—Trato de pensar en algo lógico que decir, entonces bajo la mirada notando el manchón de sangre en su camiseta blanca—¡Estas herido!—Menuda imprudencia del varón no preocuparse por su propia salud, rápidamente le levantó la camiseta para apreciar la herida, unos cinco centímetros de largo pero por suerte no parecía ser profunda o peligrosa pero sin duda debía de tratarse pronto—Vamos, debemos ir con Kyouka-san para que te atienda—Para la ironía la joven de agresiva actitud era la mejor para aplicar primeros auxilios.

—¿Y qué hacemos estos tres? —Pregunto viendo como los criminales seguían en el suelo, el líder no decía nada a pesar de seguir consciente pues temía acabar electrocutado también.

—Ya he mandado un mensaje al resto del escuadrón, no tardaran en llegar y le deje un mensaje a Ryuko-san, sabe que debemos buscar apoyo médico. Ahora vamos, no quiero que te desangres—Le indicó que caminara, recuperando su confianza de antes.

—Okay, Okay. Calma Yaomomo, no me voy a desangrar—Aunque si comenzaba a sentir la cabeza más ligera de lo usual.

—Kaminari-san—Le llamó mientras caminaba junto a él, parecía haberse apenado ligeramente—Puedes llamarme Momo, si deseas—El muchacho parpadeó ligeramente antes de reír por lo bajo—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Pregunto un poco ofendida que ella le hablara seriamente sobre los niveles de respeto que se llevaban y él soltara una risa.

—Lo haré con una condición—Le vio de medio lado antes de guiñar un ojo hacia ella— _Llámame Denki..._ —

Al poco tiempo llegaron con Kyouka Jiro, la joven de Quirk auditivo no podía creer lo que veía pues tenía a un herido Denki Kaminari caminando con una Yaoyorozu Momo quien tenía puesta la chaqueta de este último, ella no gustó para nada de esa visión pues una punzada de incomodidad le invadió la barriga, más dejo eso para después pues su prioridad era tratar la herida del rubio.

—¿Cómo demonios te heriste así? —Se quejaba mientras sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, era un equipo básico entregado por la gente de Ryukyu pero al menos serviría para esterilizar la herida y vendarla apropiadamente, no tardó en mostrar paños limpios con antiséptico y sin piedad lo paso por la herida del chico que solo emitió un leve quejido por la ardiente sensación.

—Un tipo con brazos de espada intentó rebanarme a la mitad—Tan casual como siempre decía mientras ella solo aplica más presión a la herida para torturarlo un poco debido a su imprudencia y falta de seriedad.

—Menudo idiota, debiste esperar refuerzos. Seguramente Yaomomo tuvo que salvarte el trasero—El muchacho pegó una risilla nerviosa, como si sintiera pena de su propia torpeza mientras Momo solo bajaba la mirada suavemente preguntándose porque no decía la verdad, después de todo podría jactarse de haberla salvado mientras ella permanecía inmóvil y a la expectativa de lo que ese trío de monstruos le fuesen a hacer.

—Kyouka-san, te equivocas. No salve a Denki-san en lo más mínimo, de hecho él me ha salvado a mi—Esto sorprendió a la chica de ojos Ónix que vio con incredulidad a su mejor amiga y posteriormente al muchacho.

—¿Tu Jamming-whey? —Preguntó alzando las cejas con genuina curiosidad de la situación, no esperaba verlo de héroe...Bueno, sí de héroe pero no como el héroe de Yaoyorozu en específico.

—Bueno, algo así...Escucha, estos tipos atraparon a Momo por sorpresa y entonces llegué yo, no fue la gran cosa—Se rasco la nuca buscando restarle importancia a la situación pero la joven más alta no iba a dejar que solo dijera los detalles más básicos.

—Mentiras, tú me salvaste de esos tres matones por tu cuenta, yo solo detuve al líder gracias a que tú les distrajiste derrotando a los otros dos, me salvaste de—No continúo hablando, Jiro noto la incomodidad de su compañera pero prefirió no decir nada más.

—No hice nada extraordinario, tenía que salvarte, es todo—Encogió los hombros sin darse cuenta de lo importantes que eran las palabras que decía, quien curaba sus heridas suspiro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Eres un idiota—Dijo únicamente para no admitir que estaba impresionada de su modestia, siendo que era generalmente un presumido de las "Cosas geniales" que podía hacer con su Quirk o su traje, aunque para ser héroe solo le preocupaba ayudar a otros—Como sea, hablaremos de esto después, ahora levántate la camisa que voy a vendarte. Yaomomo ayúdame, debemos rodear a Pikachu un par de veces con la… ¿Yaomomo? —Noto como su compañera no se movía, no le respondía y de hecho no le miraba siquiera, ella veía directo a…

—Que calor hace hoy—Se quejaba el rubio mientras alzaba su camiseta hasta la altura de sus hombros exponiendo la herida, su vientre y tórax en el proceso. Jiro estaba por reclamarle por exhibicionista pero entonces su mirada se perdió en los bien marcados abdominales del joven Kaminari, sin dudarlo hacia hecho mucho ejercicio en esos años en la U.A. siguió subiendo perdiéndose en sus pectorales así como en las leves gotas de sudor que bajaban por este causando que la chica se mordiera el labio inferior de forma ligera ¿Desde cuándo Kaminari era tan _sexy?_ —…¿Chicas?—Pregunto pues su rostro era casi cubierto por la camiseta, no se la quitaba por mero reflejo pero esto le impedía ver como se lo comían con los ojos.

—Sí, si ya vamos—Earphone fue la primera en salir del trance, camino hacia el lado de la herida y comenzó a presionar el área afectada con la venda mientras su compañera no tardó en ponerse del otro lado tras salir de su ensoñación fantasiosa, no tardaron mucho en darle un par de vueltas y dejarlo como nuevo, Jiro acarició el área herida, y de paso su vientre, con la mano—Listo...—Sentía ganas de tocarle los abdominales, ¿Era de hecho un Six pack el que tenía? ¿Se sentiría tan duro como se veía? Sacudió la cabeza mientras el chico bajaba las manos y por ende su camiseta terminado así el espectáculo.

—Como nuevo, ¡Gracias Jiro! —Cuerpo de stripper pero rostro de girasol, este chico era demasiado en la vida. La chica agito la mano restándole importancia, no quería que viera como se apeno por esa hermosa sonrisa suya, tan radiante y llena de alegría.

— _Brilla demasiado..._ —Fue el pensamiento de ambas chicas, ese muchacho era un sol andante que calentaba la vida de las personas a su alrededor con esa radiante sonrisa, su buena actitud...Y ¿Porque no decirlo? Su increíble cuerpo.

Tras una ronda de preguntas por parte de las autoridades, que llevó a los tres sujetos detenidos por Denki y Momo a ser llevados con cargos múltiples que les aseguraban prisión de por vida y la mitad de la próxima, los jóvenes fueron llevados a su hotel, ya que se encontraban trabajando en una ciudad diferente a la suya y la U.A. les consiguió alojamientos "seguros" para evitar que tomasen largos viajes en el tren bala. Estaban hechos polvo, en especial Denki que sentía que le dolían músculos que no recordaba tener antes.

—Las dejo entonces señoritas, necesito una ducha fría—Decía el chico que estaría hospedado en la habitación contigua, por suerte para ellas podrían compartir en una habitación con doble cama dejándolas cuidarse mutuamente.

—Cuídate esa herida Kaminari, no quiero que se te infecte—A pesar de su tono severo el muchacho no evitó emitir un sonido de ternura.

—¿Estás preocupada por mi Jiro? ¡Que linda! —Lo decía solo por molestarla, ella pego una trompetilla burlona.

—Ya quisieras, pero Aizawa-sensei seguro nos reprobara si muere un compañero por una tontería así—Se excusó rápidamente mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a forma de queja.

—Solo digo, si quieres revisar la herida en privado siéntete libre de tocar mi puerta—Le guiño un ojo y la chica le respondió con un Jack al hombro pero sin intenciones de lastimarlo pues no se clavó, solo le golpeó ligeramente.

—Ve a bañarte idiota—Se dio la vuelta, pero a pesar de sus gestos en labios tenía una sonrisa.

Momo esperaba a la chica en su puerta, escuchó su conversación y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada. Era común ver al chico coquetear con cuanta chica guapa se topará, eso era un rasgo característico del rubio desde que le conocía pero generalmente le duraban 3 minutos los intereses por alguien y luego pasaba a ignorarle, con Kyouka ese no era el caso pues siempre hablaban, bromeaban y él le hacía esos gestos coquetos que seguía repitiendo aunque ella le golpeara por ello.

—Kyouka-san...—Le dijo su nombre pero la chica de audífonos en los lóbulos le jalo de las manos para que entrara en la recamara, no tardó mucho en llevarla a una de las camas y la hizo sentarse.

—Me vas a decir que paso allí, ahora—Su tono serio de siempre sin duda que era intimidante. En el reporte ni ella ni Denki habían declarado lo que ese trio de desgraciados había inventado hacerle y era obvio que su mejor amiga notaría que faltaba algo por contar.

—...Lamento no decirlo en su momento, sentí mucha vergüenza de lo ocurrido que le pedí a Denki-san que ocultara lo que pasó—Bajo su mirada un poco más, no quería verla a los ojos—Esos hombres me asaltaron, uno puso su arma en mi nuca y me amenazó de disparar si me atrevía a moverme o activar mi Quirk—Los ojos de Kyouka se abrieron con pánico, no pensó que algo así fuera lo que ocultaban, se tiró de rodillas frente a ella tomándole las manos.

—Momo, mírame a los ojos, todo está bien—Buscó aplacar esa tristeza en su amiga, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

—Lo está...Porque Denki-san me salvo—Esto le cayó como un balde de agua helada, si todo era como su mente imaginaba entonces el rubio había...—Ellos...Ellos iban a violarme, Kyouka—Incluso se olvidó del sufijo respetuoso hacia su amiga—Me arrancaron la blusa, uno estaba quitándose los pantalones cuando él apareció dejando fuera de combate a uno de ellos en un santiamén—Su tristeza y miedo en la voz parecían disminuir, ¿Era por el rubio? ¿Acaso el recordar cómo le ayudo le daba fuerzas? —Él se encargó del otro y mientras el líder se distraía logre someterlo con una palanca al brazo, después los esposamos—Acarició las manos de su amiga suavemente—Evito que me...Me...—No quería repetir esa frase, más bien no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, yo...—No podía creerlo, Denki de hecho había salvado a Momo de semejante cosa, el rubio se metió contra tres criminales por su amiga, por ser un héroe, eso explicaba porque usaba su chaqueta pues él se la había dado para cubrir la desnudez de su torso—Estoy sorprendida de Kaminari, jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan valiente—Aunque bueno, bien se dice que los tontos son valientes por naturaleza ya que no piensan en los peligros de sus acciones.

—Y no solo eso Kyouka-san el lucho de manera formidable, sin dudarlo demostró un nivel que jamás se le había visto—Puntualizó la de familia adinerada pues no acostumbraban a ver al rubio sobresaliendo en combate, siendo de los que estaban "En medio" de dicho ranking en su clase tirándole a la parte baja más que alta.

—Vaya...Se montó todo un numerito por ti ¿Eh? —No quería sonar celosa pero esa parte de sí que quería la atención del rubio sin duda le pico un poco, no le imaginaba haciendo algo así por ella… ¿O sí? Su compañera se sonrojo ante semejantes palabras pues parecía insinuar que hizo todo eso _solo por ella._

—Kyouka-san no digas eso, ¿Acaso insinúas que Denki-san hizo eso por mí? Claro que no, lo hizo porque es su deber como héroe, como—Más que intentar convencer a la chica parecía querer convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía.

—Claro, claro...Te apuesto que haría lo mismo por mí—Comentó con un deje de sarcasmo, se imaginaba dos buenas razones del porqué defendió tan bien a Yaoyorozu.

—Te equivocas rotundamente—Las repentinas palabras de la más alta la hicieron callar—Denki-san siente muchísimo aprecio por ti, él siempre lo expresa por la forma en que te habla, te mira y te trata—

—¿De...De que rayos estás hablando Yaomomo? ¡El idiota de Kaminari se la pasa haciendo bromas tontas a mi lado! —Se quejó por lo alto, su amiga no parecía comprender como era en verdad el joven rubio—Solo lo dices porque estas enamorada de él ¡Pero ese imbécil no me ve más que como un amigo! —Momo se apeno ante sus palabras.

—¡No estoy enamorada de Denki-san! Quizá hoy he notado una parte de él que jamás había conocido en primera persona pero si se algo: Este Denki-san que he visto es el mismo que tu tratas a diario ¡Entonces tu estas enamorada de él tanto como yo! —Ahora se contradecía a sí misma con lo último dicho, Jiro no creía que se le pudiera poner más rojo el rostro.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ese idiota cerebro de batería adicto a chicas guapas como tú! —Se levantó de golpe y esto hizo a la joven Yaoyorozu hacer lo mismo.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Denki-san está enamorado de ti sin duda alguna! ¡Lo veo en cómo te mira porque él jamás me ha visto a mi así y jamás lo hará! —A este punto no se podría saber si ambas hablaban con coraje o dolidas por sus propias revelaciones.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Si tanto le gusto! **¡¿Porque jamás me ha invitado a salir?!** —El chico había invitado a casi cualquier chica que conocía a una cita ¡Incluso a la chica planta Cristiana del B!

—¡Pues **a mí tampoco!** —Se quedaron en silencio tras llegar a esa conclusión:

Kaminari Denki no había invitado a ninguna de las dos jamás a una cita, un pensaría que esto sería lógico con Jiro siendo que no era "Su tipo" por el físico, además que eran amigos lo que hacía aún más incómodo tal tema, ¿Pero a Momo? ¿La chica más guapa de la clase? Las dos chicas se sentaron en la misma cama y terminaron tirándose sobre esta para admirar el techo por un buen rato.

—...Quizá cree que estas fuera de su liga—Fue lo que dijo la chica de Jacks a los oídos, su amiga giró el rostro suavemente para verla.

—¿Disculpa? —No parecía entenderle lo que quiso decir allí.

—Ya sabes, quizá Kaminari piensa que eres demasiado guapa, genial y lista para él. Por eso no te invito a salir—Sus palabras le halagaron a sobremanera, Momo le puso una sonrisa en labios mientras un sonrojo le invadía las mejillas—Joder, eso mismo—Se apeno de lo linda que se veía su amiga, esta solo se estiro para abrazarla por el cuello suavemente.

—Tus palabras son muy dulces Kyouka-san, sin duda lo son...Pero si lo piensas bien, eso significa que Denki-san también te considera fuera de… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Su Liga? —Ahora fue el turno de Kyouka de sentirse halagada.

—Claro, como si fuera la mitad de guapa que tú...—Murmuró acurrucándose un poco en la cama para que no viera su rostro enrojecido, pero su amiga no se lo permitió jalando con fuerza contra su busto.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, eres muy guapa Kyouka-san, eres la mujer más bella en la U.A. para mí—Sus palabras seguro que fluían como el agua pero a los oídos de Kyouka eran tremendamente vergonzosas, sobre todo por la seguridad con la que Creati las decía causándole un mayor sentimiento de pena.

—¿Hablas en serio…? —No era común para ella sentirse atractiva, la mayoría solía verle como un chico más del montón y nada más pero el ser llamada así de bella. Se vieron a los ojos unos segundos y la contraria le tomo las mejillas asintiendo ligeramente.

—Por supuesto que sí...Eres la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto jamás, Denki-san sería un tonto si no se enamora de ti perdidamente—Ahora fue Jiro quien la tomó de las mejillas, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero estaba segura de que deseaba hacerlo.

—Quizá...No es solo Denki de quien estoy enamorada...—Los ojos de Momo se abrieron totalmente, ¿Acaso ella…? Ahora se le acercaba lentamente, podía sentir sus narices rozándose, debía alejarse, debía evitarlo, debía…

— _Kyouka-san..._ —Murmuró en un tono bajo, no se iba a alejar: Deseaba esto.

— _Momo..._ —Y entonces el rose se dio por fin, fue un beso corto, tierno y cargado de curiosidad por una experiencia desconocida para ambas. Jiro poco a poco fue moviendo labios contra los inexpertos ajenos, no era que ella gozara de mucha información en el tema pues por igual era su primer beso, pero al menos intentó llevar el liderazgo en la situación sintiendo como tocaba el cielo de probar a su mejor amiga. Se separó lentamente tras casi un minuto de ese lento intercambio de caricias antes de abrir sus ojos—Lo lamento...—Se disculpó al instante pero ella le callo con un ligero beso de pico.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte...—Le beso una vez más, le había gustado como se sintió el primero y no dudaba de querer ahora un tercero igual de intenso. Los brazos de la más pequeña le rodearon por las caderas y sus piernas se entrecruzaron lentamente mientras las pasiones adolescentes comenzaban a apoderarse de ellas, Jiro siendo la más "álgida" de las dos comenzó a subir sus manos hasta que la sintió...La chaqueta de Denki, la chaqueta que Momo seguía usando—Huele como él...—Murmuró la Yaoyorozu dejando que la muchacha de ojos ónix se acercara un poco, era cierto, tenía esa misma esencia de Denki...Una sonrisa se le pintó en los labios mientras se levantaba de la cama—¿A dónde…? —Pero no le dejó responder su pregunta pues se había quitado su propia chaqueta.

—Vamos a devolvérsela...—Y con eso comprendió muy bien a qué se refería. . .

En la habitación contigua, nuestro héroe de cabellos rubios se había tirado a ver la televisión tras haberse duchado en un par de minutos, las grandes ventajas de ser hombre, ahora solo veía la herida que tenía en un costado y la acarició con sus dedos lentamente.

—Debo aprender a tener más cuidado...Si ese tipo me rebanaba entonces—Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era la idea de ser lastimado o incluso de morir lo que le tenía en vela sino el hecho de que a su compañera, Momo, le hubiera pasado algo peor que la de por sí ya traumática experiencia—Mejor no pienso en eso, debo volverme más rápido para la próxima—Seguramente Bakugo le haría bronca si se enterara que salió herido a pesar de entrenar con él y Kirishima.

Entonces algo llamó su atención: Tocaban a su puerta. Vio el reloj en la pared que indicaba las once y cuarto de la noche, algo extraño considerando que se suponía nadie salvo los de la agencia sabía que estaban allí. Se levantó de la cama con algo de pereza y se puso una camiseta blanca encima para cubrir su torso, ya que hasta ese momento usaba solo su bóxer y posteriormente camino a la puerta viendo por el pequeño orificio de esta.

—¿Momo? ¿Jiro? —Pudo ver sus rostros, ambas chicas estaban allí ¿Para qué? Abrió la puerta para ellas sorprendiéndose con lo que termino viendo pues Yaoyorozu aún vestía su chaqueta, pero debajo de esta utilizaba un ajustado pantalón que parecía más una segunda piel de curioso color rojizo, remarcando sus envidiables piernas mientras que Jiro por otra parte vestía el mismo tipo de prenda pero en color morado, su favorito y lo sabía bien, dejando la perfecta figura de su "Trasero de burbuja" como le llamaba Denki verse para quien estuviera detrás de ella, además de una camiseta con el nombre de su banda favorita "Deep Dope" y una flecha que apuntaba, apenas notando el doble sentido, sugerentemente hacia abajo—Eh...Chicas ¿Paso algo?—Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo pero se notaba que estaba nervioso y eso hizo una pequeña chispa de ego nacer en los corazones de las dos mujercitas delante suyo.

—No, ¿Tendría que pasar algo, Kaminari? —Preguntó la más bajita mientras le empujaba con una mano haciéndolo retroceder en segundos, parecía incluso no tener peso alguno pues le movía como quería, Momo entró tras ella cerrando la puerta y no evito poner una sonrisa en labios hacia el chico que terminó cayendo de culo a la cama viendo a ambas delante suyo.

—¡Jiro ¿Qué demonios?!—Entonces le puso un dedo a la boca para acallar sus quejas, el muchacho fue silenciado y extrañamente no se quejó al respecto.

—Denki-san...—La dulce voz de Momo jamás había sonado tan bien, no sabía que le gustaba más: El tono estricto de Jiro o el dulce sumiso de Momo...Definitivamente le gustaba oírlos a la vez, un cóctel delicioso que mezclaba lo mejor de ambas caras de una misma moneda—Quería devolverte esto...—Indico con sus manos la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

—¿Eso? No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo cuando qui...—Se quedó mudo viendo como la chica lentamente bajó el cierre de la misma exponiendo más y más de su escote hasta que finalmente esta se separó y quedó colgando de la curvatura de sus pechos, sus rosados pezones apenas cubiertos por esta e incluso dejaba ver los bordes de sus aureolas ya.

—¿Que pasa Kaminari…? ¿Acaso te gustaría ver los pechos de Yaomomo…? —Le tomó del mentón obligándolo a verla ahora a los ojos, menuda severidad la suya, parecía estar disgustada pero al mismo tiempo entretenida.

—Yo...—No sabía si eso era una pregunta trampa ¿Y si lo hacía para ver si era un pervertido? No, no tiene sentido, ella misma se ofreció ¿Que tramaban entonces? —Si...Si me gustaría—Contestar con honestidad era su fuerte sin duda, la chica le apretó las mejillas con sus dedos suavemente antes de separarse de él para ahora apegarse a Momo, acaricio su propio rostro contra el pecho derecho mientras el izquierdo lo tomo con su mano delineando su forma pero sin descubrir su pezón.

—Son tan suaves Kaminari… ¿No te gustaría tocarlos? —El chico estaba boquiabierto, literalmente, ante lo que veía delante suyo comenzando a pensar que quizá ese tipo si lo partió a la mitad y estaba en una especie de limbo rumbo al paraíso—Respóndeme, Kaminari—Ese tono demandante le estaba gustando demasiado, la mezcla de dulzura de Momo con la rudeza de Kyouka era algo que ni en sus más locas fantasías podría imaginarse.

—Eh...Si, si me gustaría—Respondió sus últimas palabras prácticamente pues era lo único que le llegaba a la mente. Momo por su parte se notaba tremendamente apenada, pero no combatía en lo mínimo los toques de su compañera, disfrutando del morbo de ser tocada delante del chico que les veía cuál par de Diosas encarnadas.

—Kaminari, te quiero confesar algo...—Estas palabras hicieron al chico tragar saliva hasta sentir la garganta seca—Me gusta Momo...—Eso fue como un ladrillazo a su corazón, giró el rostro hacia Momo lentamente que agacho la mirada hacia la chica.

—Y a mí me gusta Kyouka...—Bueno, esto no podía ponerse peor. Ahora no entendía el porqué de todo el show ¿Acaso lo hacen como burla de cómo le dejaban de lado? —Pero...—Sus cejas bajaron sin entender qué sucedía.

—También me gustas tú, Kaminari...—El muchacho parpadeó ligeramente, ¿Estaba pasando lo que él creía que estaba pasando?

—A mi también me gustas, Denki-san...—¡Oh por Dios, si estaba pasando lo que él pensaba que estaba pasando!

—" _...Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar"_ —Pensó para sí antes de levantarse de la cama, trato de poner la cara más seria posible ante el edén que se le estaba presentando y junto todo lo que llamó voluntad para hablar de nueva cuenta—Ji...No, Kyouka—Le había dicho por su nombre, la chica se sorprendió un poco por su tono serio—Momo—Ahora vio a la más alta que se sonrojo aún más por esa penetrante mirada dorada suya—Ustedes también me gustan...Mucho—El mucho era la palabra importante de la oración, con una mano jalo a Jiro de la cadera y con la otra a Yaoyorozu haciéndolas acercarse a él, ventajas de ser un poco más alto que ambas chicas era el poder hundir fácilmente su rostro en entre las cabezas de ambas dejándole contra sus cuellos.

—Kaminari...—Fue el murmullo de la más bajita mientras sus manos rodeaban tanto a la chica como al joven.

—Denki-san...—La de mayor estatus social no tardó en unirse al abrazo sintiendo la calidez de ese sol particular suyo, bueno de ambas, antes que levantara la mirada y sin aviso este le plantara un beso a Kyouka en los labios dejándola en shock, algo visible por como sus Jacks se levantaron a los costados—De...Denki-san—Al principio todo era tierno, pero no tardó mucho en acalorarse pues el chico había sido demasiado tentado a lo largo de los últimos minutos y tras tales revelaciones ya solo podía concentrarse en el par de chicas delante suyo. Se separó de Kyouka dejando ver cómo incluso había usado su lengua con ella, la muchacha tenía los ojos perdidos y tras esto parpadeo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Eres un... _un..._ —Quería más, le jalo de la camisa besándolo casi con desesperación, el chico no se hizo el santo pues si ella lo deseaba él la deseaba aún más todavía por lo que el intenso beso se reinició y ahora fue totalmente visible como esas juguetonas lenguas adolescentes luchaban una contra la otra para lascivo espectáculo a ojos de Yaoyorozu que, si bien gustaba de lo que veía, por igual se sentía ligeramente celosa de no tener las atenciones de ninguno de los dos presentes.

—Denki-san, Kyouka-san, yo también—Y antes de poder seguir el rubio se separó de la joven de cabello corto para besarla a ella, Momo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo sin creer como estaba siendo su primer beso, al menos el primero con un hombre. La intensa lengua del Kaminari se frotó contra sus labios, _demandaba_ acceso y ella de forma sumisa entreabrió estos permitiéndole entrar sintiendo como se frotaba contra la propia dándole sensaciones que jamás considero posibles.

—¿Así se veía cuando él me beso…? _Que sexy..._ —Murmuró Jiro mientras se unía a la diversión, ahora atacaba el cuello expuesto del chico con lentos besos que al final se convirtieron en juguetonas mordidas que le arrancaban suspiros los cuales morían en los labios de Yaoyorozu. Corto el beso con ella para respirar apropiadamente pues entre la emoción y las atenciones a su cuello le dejaban sin aliento, los tres jadeaba por la intensidad del momento y sin aviso Denki se quitó la camiseta.

— _Oh, vaya..._ —La más alta se tapó la boca con una mano admirando el torso del chico, sin dudarlo le gustaba lo que veía y la manera en que los Jacks de su mejor amiga se respingaron le hicieron saber que a ella también le gusto el espectáculo del rubio.

—Idiota, te dije no te quitaras la venda...—Se mordió el labio pues quería regañarle por su falta de cuidados pero sus dedos picaban por tocar esos abdominales que parecían hechos de roca sólida—Tienes que cuidar tu estúpido _y sensual cuerpo..._ —Le maldijo mientras con una mano a su pecho se acercaba a él una vez más.

—Si Denki-san, recuerda bien...Tu cuerpo ya no es tuyo, _ahora es nuestro..._ —La otra chica hizo lo mismo presionando su ser contra el costado libre dejándole sentir su firme busto, tenía que ser inhumano para aguantar semejante cosa.

—Entonces tendrán que estar más seguido a mi alrededor, soy muy, muy torpe y podría lastimar esto que ahora es suyo...—Les contestó con aire juguetón, Jiro parpadeo ligeramente pensando " _Mierda"_ pues el chico les estaba volteando la jugada y si no hacían algo seguramente las terminaría—Además, si soy suyo...—Deslizó sus manos sin pudor alguno, eso se había quedado ya fuera de la ecuación, para coger a cada una de una nalga con firmeza apretando la carne que tenían sus asentaderas con fuerza haciendo a ambas chicas temblar y en el caso de la más pequeña pararse de puntillas para subir más su cuerpo— _Entonces ustedes son mías..._ —

—" _Maldito Kaminari, si sigue así voy a terminar…"_ —A este punto Kyouka no sabía si separarse o apegarse más, su tono la estaba derritiendo y de paso causaba un tremendo calor en su entrepierna, giro a Momo pero, como ya esperaba, esta sí que se derrite a las palabras del de ojos ambarinos y le besó intensamente, sin tapujo alguno haciendo a la chica pegar un gruñido ligero—Joder Yaomomo, no seas tan débil ante este—Y antes que pudiera terminar el rubio eléctrico movió su mano hacia atrás y sin aviso le estampo una sonora nalgada callándola en segundos—Ka-Kaminari...—Sentía como apretaba el área afectada, como ardía de forma exquisita y ahora veía esos labios que tanto le gustaban separarse del otro par que por igual la tenían loca.

— _Kyouka..._ —Jodido sea el día en que aprendió a susurrar de esa manera, más ahora que le llamaba por su maldito nombre causando que le temblaran las piernas—Guarda silencio—Si esta fuera cualquier otra situación seguramente lo hubiera golpeado en instantes, pero esos ojos tan profundos, tan serios y sensuales no la dejaron responder como siempre. Asintió ligeramente, entonces el chico se mordió el labio inferior en un mal intento de contener una sonrisita maliciosa que para ella era lo más sexy que hubiera visto desde su tórax o las piernas de Yaoyorozu—Guarda silencio tanto como puedas...—Kyouka no entendió esto, pero entonces recibió una rápida explicación en forma de un brusco movimiento.

Denki se había soltado de Momo por unos segundos para girarse sobre sí mismo jalando a la chica que cayó en la cama detrás suyo, estaba por protestar pero el muchacho le cogió ambas rodillas haciéndola abrir sus piernas mostrándose como un jaguar a punto de saltar encima de su indefensa presa y eso la hizo mantenerse callada pero siempre sonriendo con total excitación: Menudo amante resultó el rubio. Se acercó a ella lentamente, casi parecía que iba a besarla y hasta ella estiró sus labios pero no llegó el contacto, abrió sus ojos para verlo alejarse de su rostro.

—¿Que…? —Él tenía otro objetivo, sus dedos medios jalaron sin aviso su ajustada parte baja exponiendo entonces sus bragas al dejar el pantalón de pijama hasta sus rodillas. Se sonrojo cuando su ropa interior oscura se dejó ver—¡Ka-Kaminari! —Iba a reclamarle pero entonces él puso una mano sobre su área íntima presionando con firmeza pero sin fuerza, masajeando entonces de forma lenta en círculos.

—Denki—Corto lo que fuera que planeaba decir—Quiero que me llames por mi nombre, _cuando grites por más..._ —Le acababa de retirar el pantalón dejándola solo en bragas de la cintura hacia abajo, se agachó lentamente acariciando sus muslos pálidos con deleite, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo a sus ojos pues así lo era y poco a poco acercaba su rostro hacia su área más privada haciéndola sonrojarse.

—Espera, espera, Denki, yo no—Todo se le había salido de las manos, volteo hacia Momo buscando su apoyo pues el rubio se suponía iba a ser dominado por ellas pero en lugar él la hacía y deshacía a su gusto, solo se encontró con los ojos de la más alta esta ya estaba recostada junto suyo y le besó de forma fugaz metiendo su lengua inexperta pero curiosa en lo profundo de su sorprendida boca—" _Joder, Yaomomo me traicionó…"_ —Su mente comenzó a perderse en la pasión del momento, no podía decidir qué labios eran más jodidamente adictivos si los de Denki o los de Momo y hablando de los labios del rubio estos poco a poco iban dejando besos en su muslo interno mientras sus dedos jalaban su braga hacia abajo exponiendo al fin su sexo.

— _Kyouka-san_...—Murmuró la "traidora" mientras cortaba el beso, no le podía culpar por lo que hacía pues de estar en su lugar haría lo mismo...Aun así iba a darle un buen escarmiento, le jalo con algo de fuerza haciendo que levantara más el cuerpo y de esta manera le dejara el busto a la altura de la cara—Espera, yo no—No alcanzo a terminar pues la de Quirk auditivo le cogió un pezón con la boca, succionando de forma intensa arrancándole largo gemido a su mejor amiga— _Ah...Se siente...Tan bien..._ —Se mordió un dedo para evitar gemir más alto, por si no fuera suficiente para excitar a la joven Jiro comenzó a sentir largas y tendidas lamidas en su ahora expuesto sexo que ya mostraba signos de su excitación.

—Mmmh... _Yaomomo..._ —Murmuró desprendiéndose de su pezón por un segundo solo para ahora atacar el otro, pero no dejando el primero sin atenciones pues ahora fue su mano la que comenzó a acariciarle sintiendo lo erecto de su pezón. Al tener una mano libre y deseosa de sentir más que pequeñas lamidas por encima de su labia vaginal jalo la cabeza del muchacho con un firme apretón de cabello queriendo recuperar el control de la situación—Vamos Denki, si quieres comerme... _Hazlo en serio..._ — Y vaya que se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

Solo término de decirlas el varón se puso serio, comenzó a lamer de arriba a abajo con mayor intensidad solo para terminar concentrándose en el área de su clítoris dando rápidos toques con la punta de su lengua mientras su pulgar masajeaba sus labios inferiores de forma lenta pero constante. Esto le arrancó un gemido a Jiro que maldijo antes de volver a atacar los pechos de Momo para aplacar sus constantes sonidos de placer, se sentía mucho mejor desde la mano de otra persona sin duda alguna, o en este caso de la lengua.

—Kyouka-san...—Momo por su parte no se sentía mal en lo mínimo al recibir semejantes tratos en su busto, siendo de sus áreas más sensibles en realidad y los toques algo bruscos de la joven rockera sin duda se sentían de las mil maravillas. Sin poder evitarlo dio un ligero salto cuando sintió algo tocando su entrepierna, la mano libre de Denki se había puesto a trabajar acariciando sobre su ajustado pantalón en ese punto tan sensible dejando a la más alta ser asaltada por ambos frentes—Denki-san...—Jadeo su nombre mordiéndose el dedo nuevamente pues sentía más placer que el que ella misma se había provocado alguna vez en sus tímidas masturbaciones.

—Joder Denki...—Jiro comenzó a levantar las caderas suavemente mientras ponía los pies en punta, sentía más placer del que nunca imagino al recibir un oral y el chico lejos de detenerse comenzó a besar, lamer y hacer mil cosas en su húmeda intimidad. Le cogió del cabello con ambas manos hundiendo tanto como pudo el rostro ajeno en esa área mientras ella comenzaba a gemir en lo alto, abrió los ojos y su boca al mismo tiempo mientras su vientre se retorcía en un placer hasta ese momento desconocido sintiendo algo fluir de ella a chorro sobre el rostro del muchacho. Cayó en la misma cama, cubierta de sudor al punto que su blusa estaba pegada cual segunda piel—Eso...Eso...—No podía creerlo, había tenido orgasmos antes ¿Pero uno así de intenso? ¿Acaso el chico…?

—Un pequeño truco...No pensé que funcionara—Mientras decía esto el rubio se limpió los restos del húmedo orgasmo de la chica antes de mostrarle su lengua de fuera, una pequeña chispa eléctrica le surgió de allí causándole a la chica un violento sonrojo: Le había causado una estimulación a base de electricidad, por eso tanta efusividad en su liberación.

—Denki-san...—La mirada dorada se desvió entonces a su otra joven amante, parpadeo ligeramente y un hilo de sangre le terminó escapando de la nariz pues delante suyo estaba Yaoyorozu Momo, la chica más guapa de su clase, agitando suavemente sus enormes asentaderas delante de él y con una mano acariciaba sobre su área íntima antes de bajar su pantalón de pijama exponiendo fina lencería negra—Co...Cómeme también, _te necesito..._ —El tono en que lo dijo fue más que demasiado para él, giro el rostro a Jiro esperando que le viera con enojo por casi babear ante tal vista...Pero ella veía a Yaoyorozu por igual.

—Demonios Yaomomo...—Murmuró excitada por tal show, bendita fuera por ser bisexual pues le gustaba ver a su amiga de esa forma. El chico no se hizo de rogar y terminó acostándose en la cama sorprendiendo a la chica más alta cuando esté alzó una ceja y le puso una sonrisa en labios.

—Ven aquí...—La jalo de un muslo haciendo que, tras un par de movimientos, acabará a horcajadas encima suyo dejando su área íntima justo sobre el rostro del chico que no tardó mucho en jalar de sus bragas buscando quitárselas pero ella le detuvo con ambas manos.

—Espera...Yo...No sé, _¡Ah!_ —Entonces sintió las manos de Kyouka pasarse por detrás suyo, una le cogió un pecho masajeando suavemente mientras la otra acariciaba su vientre bajando en una tenue caricia—Kyouka...san...—Jadeo su nombre mientras esta le mordía un oído suavemente.

—Yaomomo...Deja que Denki haga lo que debe, te va a encantar...—Su tono era sumamente sugestivo, entonces la mano en su vientre bajo hasta su área íntima acariciando bajo la tela al inmiscuirse bajo está sintiendo lo húmeda que ya se encontraba— _¿No quieres sentirte tan bien como yo…?_ —La chica cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sentía vergüenza de admitir tales cosas pero por igual de mostrar su punto más íntimo como mujer. Tras pensarlo unos segundos terminó asintiendo. Sin aviso se levantó sobre la cama, usando a Kyouka de soporte un segundo antes de quitarse el pijama de abajo y quedar solo en bragas, Denki le veía de entre sus piernas y trago saliva suavemente mientras que Kyouka, sentada sobre el vientre de este veía el trasero de su amiga justo en su cara.

—Denki-san...Hazme...Hazme sentir tan bien como a Kyouka-san—Imposible de pensar que semejante nivel de ternura se mezclara con altos índices de lujuria, el rubio estaba pletórico pero asintió ligeramente. Lentamente se volvió a poner de rodillas, un muslo a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio pero ahora ella veía hacia Kyouka que solo le cerró un ojo suavemente...Y se dejó caer de sentón en el rostro del rubio—¡Denki-san! —Dijo al sentir su lengua moverse violentamente contra su sexo al desnudo, este agitaba las manos pues le cubría completamente la cara y por ende no podía respirar apropiadamente, Jiro que veía el show no sabía si sentir celos del rubio o lastima por verlo ahogarse.

—Yaomomo, creo que lo asfixias—Bromeó causando pánico a la de cabello palmera.

—Oh Dios, ¡Lo siento! —Iba a levantarse pero este no se lo permitió jalándola de los muslos para tenerla en lugar lamiendo de forma frenética haciendo a la chica soltar un gemido igual a los de Kyouka en los actos pasados. Puso ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho para apoyo mientras sentía como su intimidad expedía tanta miel como le iba siendo posible—Dios...Dios...Ja...Jamás me había sentido así...Denki-san...Tu lengua...—Trataba de hablar pero cada palabra era interrumpida por un jadeo o un gemido, comenzó a mover su cuerpo ligeramente causando que su busto se moviese cual péndulo para placer de Kyouka que solo giro el rostro notando como Denki ahora tenía un grueso bulto en el bóxer, seguro lo tenía desde antes pero apenas lo dejaba visible para ellas.

—Mmmh...—Se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de sonreír para sí misma. Se hizo hacia atrás y terminó entre las piernas del chico, abriéndolas de par en par causando que este temblara al saber de quién se trataba—Oye, Yaomomo…¿Que tan grande crees que sea…?—Murmuró con un aire de jugueteo antes de jalar sus bóxer de un tirón descubriendo su masculinidad al fin—... _Joder_ — Esperaba que el bulto que había visto fuera mera ilusión, pero ya al dejarlo libre pudo notarlo: Su miembro era largo, bastante más de lo que esperaba y grueso como para tomarlo con toda la mano, cosa que hizo apretándolo para sentir las venas remarcar en este— _Joder Denki..._ —No esperaba algo así, con la mano libre acaricio su sexo ligeramente y sin duda el cálculo no le salió favorable— _Esta cosa va a partirme..._ —

Siempre escucho que la primera vez dolía, y Mina a broma decía que dependía de con quien lo hiciera una pues un chico dotado dolía el doble. Imaginar esa cosa en su mano entrar en su indefenso, pequeño y ajustado sexo, estirándolo más no poder mientras el envestía con la fuerza que ese musculoso cuerpo suyo le diera...Le parecía tremendamente excitante. Junto saliva en su boca antes de dejarla caer sobre el miembro del muchacho, Momo que veía todo se sorprendió por igual preguntándose si esa _cosa_ le entraría más tarde esa noche, entonces vio como la más pequeña se acercaba a este y sin aviso metía la punta en su boca sorprendiendo a Yaoyorozu y al joven Kaminari que se retorció de gusto. Ahora trabajaban en una perfecta sincronía de masturbación, Jiro lamia y chupeteaba la punta del miembro delante suyo mientras el dueño de este hacia mil maravillas en la vagina de Yaoyorozu quien solo se dedicaba a gemir de gusto por todo lo alto.

—Kyouka-san...Déjame...—Momo se dejó caer hacia adelante presionando su busto contra el vientre bajo del chico y puso su cabeza junto a la de su compañera, ésta se separó del miembro de Denki para besar a la chica y dejarla sentir su sabor, está relamió los labios de la rockera lentamente antes de separarse y ser guiada por la mano ajena a la punta palpitante entre ambas.

—Respira por la nariz...Mueve tu lengua alrededor—Le indico como hacerlo, claro que ambas eran igual de vírgenes pero Jiro por lo menos había visto suficiente pornografía como para saber la mejor manera de dar una felación...En la teoría, en cuanto a práctica era verde como el cabello de Midoriya. Ella obedecía al pie de la letra, el costaba algo de trabajo por el grosor de la misma pero terminó aventurándose y metió un poco más sintiendo como el atraganto ligeramente—Tranquila, tranquila...Hay suficiente para las dos...—Murmuró besando su mejilla antes de bajar dejándole beso tras beso al tronco no tocado del chico mientras su mano masajeaba la parte baja en forma algo brusca, típico en ella pero que estaba encantando al chico.

—Ya...Ya no aguanto...Yo—La chica pegó un gemido de placer separándose del glande que hasta hacía segundos había estado dando placer, el estarlo masturbando no hizo que el rubio fuera menos brusco con su sexo sino que por el contrario lo puso más salvaje llevándola al borde del orgasmo. Al tenerlo libre para ella Jiro decidió aventurarse a algo por lo que tomó el tronco del mismo y comenzó a engullir lentamente este hasta que la mitad entró en ella comenzando a moverse rápidamente en un ritmo más rápido que antes, sentía ligeras arcadas por la brusca invasión a la parte trasera de su boca pero se contenía de buena manera causando que Denki soltara ligeros chispazos eléctricos que fueron demasiado para Yaoyorozu—No… _¡Ah, Denki-san, tu lengua es increíble!_ —Se dejó caer mientras liberaba todo su placer en una explosión, su vientre convulsionó de la misma forma que el de Kyouka y curiosamente también presentó un muy húmedo orgasmo dejando la boca del chico bañada en jugo vaginal por segunda vez en la noche. Tras unos segundos que le tomo poner sus ideas en orden la chica rodó para quedar junto al muchacho que jadeaba por aire tras tal maratón y bajo la mirada viendo a Kyouka dándose un festín con su miembro.

— _Ah..._ Si sigues así me vas a hacer venir—Murmuró antes de comenzar a masturbar la parte baja, la que no podía ingerir con su boca, mucho más rápido pues dijo las palabras clave. Denki no iba a detenerla, ni de broma se atrevería a eso.

—Kyouka-san...Déjame ayudarte...—Para hacerlo aún mejor Momo se acercó a donde su miembro era devorado y comenzó a lamer el costado que antes masturbaba la chica, de pronto Kyouka subió dándole espacio para que Momo le retuviera dentro de su boca por varios segundos, saliera y su compañera repitiera alternándose la una a la otra cada par de segundos.

—No, no, no esto en verdad no está pasando—Se tapó los ojos con las manos, era imposible que ese magnífico sueño fuera verdad pero la sensación de eyaculación próxima le decía que era muy, muy real.

—Deja de hacerte el rudo Denki—Murmuro Kyouka estrujando más rápido su miembro, como si quisiera exprimirlo hasta no dejarle nada dentro.

—No te contengas Denki-san, déjanos sentir tu excitación tanto como nosotras te dejamos ver la nuestra—Momo por su parte era poética hasta para ser erótica.

—Ya…Ya—El muchacho buscaba prolongar el orgasmo lo más posible pero ya no podía ni respirar apropiadamente, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y finalmente paso: De su miembro comenzaron a surgir flujos constantes de esperma por un par de segundos causando que algo de ese viscoso liquido cayera en los labios de Kyouka mientras un par más en los de Yaoyorozu mientras el resto les quedaba en las manos y alrededor del glande— _Ah, ¡Joder, que me muero!_ —Decía mientras pegaba las manos a la cama.

—Que maldito desastre Kaminari—Se quejó la chica de Jacks a los oídos, no esperaba que se viniera tanto. Iba a limpiarse pero noto como Yaoyorozu estaba lamiendo algo de esto, sorprendiéndose al instante—¿Yaomomo…? —Pregunto sorprendida, la chica hizo un leve gesto de tragar antes de suspirar suavemente.

—Es amargo…Pero es delicioso, Kyouka-san, deberías…—Se quedó en silencio antes de ser besada por la chica, saboreando los remanentes que quedaron entre sus labios y costados de estos, sin dudarlo el sabor de este líquido seminal era espeso pero extrañamente sabroso. Al cortar el beso se giraron viendo a Denki que mantenía la mirada fija en ellas, alzando una ceja con un gesto juguetón.

—Tengo más, por si desean…—Y entonces se ganó un Jack al hombro causándole una carcajada al rubio—¡Era jugando, era jugando! —Se carcajeo con esa risa tan típica en él, las muchachas subieron a la cama y sin más Yaoyorozu se abrazó a su costado mientras Jiro se apegó al otro quedando los tres en la cama.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, se habían dado sexo oral entre ellos y confesado atracciones mutuas… ¿Qué seguía después de eso? Denki se quedó allí, viendo el techo en silencio tratando de procesar la situación que había acontecido. ¿Tenía dos novias? ¿Una y una amante? ¿Dos amantes? ¿Un sueño sucio? Probablemente fuera un sueño sucio.

—…Entonces—Por fin se decidió a romper el silencio, ambas chicas le vieron a los ojos causando que este alternara miradas con ellas—¿Y ahora qué? —La pregunta del millón de dólares.

—Pues no podemos tener sexo solo porque si, dudo que tengas preservativos contigo ¿O sí? —Vaya lengua la de Jiro que no se apenaba en lo mínimo al hablar de esos temas.

—No era eso de lo que hablaba, aunque no tengo conmigo, no esperaba que esto pasara—Hizo un ligero puchero, de saberlo compraba antes de pasar al hotel pues se quedaría con ganas de más.

—Creo que lo que Kaminari-san trata de decir… ¿Que somos ahora? —Momo como siempre buscaba ser la persona más lógica en la situación reinante, el silencio les invadió de nueva cuenta.

—...Quizá estoy empujando demasiado mi suerte aquí, pero...—El joven Kaminari se atrevió a hablar de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba aire, esto sería complicado de explicar sin hacerle sonar como un idiota—Ustedes se gustan, y yo les gusto...Así que ¿Porque no estar juntos...Los tres? —Las chicas parpadearon ligeramente, menudas agallas las suyas de proponer tal cosa.

—Creo que eso ya lo hicimos—Se mofo la más bajita aún a sabiendas que no se refería a algo meramente sexual como había sido hasta ese entonces.

—No, no me refiero a esto—Negó repetidas veces, entonces se movió de su lugar hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama, con una mano jalo a Kyouka y con la otra a Momo para que hicieran lo mismo viéndolas a los ojos alternadamente—Escuchen, lo que acaba de pasar fue épico y probablemente pase a mi vida como el mejor momento que jamás tendré—Un pequeño halago hacia ellas siempre era bueno—Pero, dejando de lado lo genial que fue, no quiero que esto sea cosa de una vez. Y no digo que debamos hacer esto a diario, lo que quiero decir es—Se estaba trabando con sus propias ideas—Bueno, al diablo: Kyo, Momo. ¿Quieren ser mis novias? —El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación de hotel donde estaban hospedados, uno profundo.

Las mejillas de Jiro comenzaron a enrojecerse, claro que esperaba las cosas terminaran así tras su fugaz idea de ir a la habitación del chico, pero en ese entonces todo parecía una mera fantasía, un pequeño sueño sucio que no se cumpliría ¿Pero ahora…? Se sentía demasiado real, mucho más de lo esperado y la idea de compartir a su pareja sonaba como algo por lo que la echarían de casa. Momo por su parte no estaba en mejor estado, se había cubierto la boca con las manos ante tan importante pregunta, el mero hecho de que fuese hecha en plural era lo que le tenía entre consternada y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

—Escuchen, yo sé que tienen dudas...Y seguramente no soy el mejor de los partidos; no soy el más listo, tampoco el más guapo o el más habilidoso de la clase. Pero si soy capaz de ver que no quiero perder a ninguna de las dos—El corazón de ambas chicas dio un vuelco ante estas palabras—Y si para lograr esto necesito ser mejor de lo que soy; pues venga, seré diez veces mejor, quince si es lo que necesito para que me consideren merecedor de ustedes—Su mirada era seria, el chico estaba hablando con el corazón allí y esto le hacía ganarse poco a poco a ambas jóvenes.

—¿Y cómo esperas que esto funcione? —Pregunto Earphone mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada—¿Que pasara cuando te enamores de una? ¿Cuándo la ames…? —No quiso decirlo como lo pensó en realidad: ¿Que hará cuando se enamore de Momo más que de ella?

—Las amare por igual—Respondió completamente seguro de sí mismo, le tomó entonces una mano a cada una acercándolas para hacer que estas se unieran las unas con las otras—Será una relación completamente equilátera—Esa curiosa mezcla de palabras hizo a Yaoyorozu sonreírle con ternura.

—Querrás decir, equitativa...—Pensó que se había equivocado, no sería una novedad considerando el historial del rubio pero sorprendentemente este negó con la cabeza.

—No, si quise decir equilátera. Como un triángulo—Puso una de sus radiantes sonrisas—Nadie será menos que nadie, ninguna será más importante para mí como yo espero no ser más o menos importante que nadie—Murmuró esto mismo pues si bien ellas tenían sus inseguridades al respecto el de eléctricos poderes no se sentía menos atemorizado de la idea que solo le utilizarían un rato para al final establecerse ellas como pareja y al final dejarlo de medio lado, cual consolador que cumplía su tarea.

—Denki-san, sabes que esto no es algo sencillo ¿Verdad? —Momo suspiro suavemente, acariciando la mano que él le había dado, admirando sus dedos y notando como sus nudillos seguían lastimados del encuentro de ese día—La sociedad no opinara bien de nosotros...—

—Pues por mi pueden irse al demonio—Tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre—Escuchen, a mí no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí y si alguien se atreve a decirles algo Yaomomo aquí sabe bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer a quien se mete con quien me importa—La de adinerada familia no evitó suspirar con una sonrisa en labios, maldito rubio y su capacidad de siempre saber que decir—No tenemos que ir por todos lados gritando que esto está pasando, si quieren que lo ocultemos por un tiempo está bien, sé que es raro pero...Quiero que esto funcione y hacerlas felices—Maldito Pikachu y su sonrisa radiante que derretía el corazón de Jiro sin esfuerzo.

—Bien...Yo acepto—Sorpresivamente la chica Tsundere fue la primera en aceptar—Pero habrá condiciones y reglas—Alzó su mano viendo hacia Momo que, tras esto, entendía que pasaba.

—Si estamos de acuerdo...Aceptó por igual—Entonces el de la franja al cabello no se contuvo, soltó sus manos para tomarlas de la nuca y les jalo en un suave abrazo apegándolas contra él.

—Ca-calma Pikachu que ni siquiera has escuchado las condiciones—Jiro empujo con fuerza buscando separarse del chico, no era que le disgustara, pero se apenaba de verlo tan tierno con ella—Primero: Nunca debes hacer algo con una si la otra no está enterada—Advirtió apuntándole con un dedo índice, este solo asintió.

—Va lo mismo para ambas, no me dejen fuera de la ecuación sin avisar—El tampoco quería un día terminar siendo substituido.

—Segundo, debes mejorar tus notas—Sorpresivamente Yaoyorozu dio la segunda regla haciendo al de menor calificación de la clase sorprenderse completamente.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Oh, vamos Yaomomo! —Ella negó repetidas veces.

—Denki-san, si esta relación florece como espero que suceda no puedo permitir que mi pareja siga desperdiciando su talento con tan malas notas, así como yo trabajaré arduamente para ser la mujer y heroína que ustedes dos merecen yo por igual espero que ustedes hagan su mejor esfuerzo en todos los aspectos—Si existía una persona capaz de decirle que no a Momo Yaoyorozu cuando ponía esos ojos...No debía de ser humano, tener alma o siquiera estar vivo.

—Maldita sea Momo...—Masculló el rubio antes de asentir ligeramente, debía de someterse a esos mandatos—Ahora me toca—Dijo de la nada, ¿Que él también quería imponer reglas?—No quiero que se sientan celosas, si algo pasa díganlo de frente—Esto lo puntualizó de manera enfática—Si beso a una y luego a la otra será porque así surgió la situación, no porque bese a Kyouka primero significa que te quiera menos o viceversa ¿Entendido?—Pensándolo bien era un excelente punto por parte del eléctrico puesto que en algún punto eso podría generar discordias indeseadas.

—Bien, hablando de: Deberemos salir entre nosotros también, ya sabes, yo con Yaomomo, tú con ella, tú con—Kyouka guardó silencio al pensar que tendría citas con Denki Kaminari de allí en adelante—...Co...Conmigo—Si existía algo más adorable que esa chica sonrojada, Denki no quería conocerlo—Pero siempre respetando la primera regla—Tomo aire para calmar el calor de sus mejillas que se sentían arder en exceso.

—Suena justo, no me malinterpreten, ustedes dos me encantan como nadie jamás—De nuevo les hizo sonrojarse—Pero hay cosas que no tenemos todos en común, sería bueno que convivamos en los gustos que tenemos en común entre nosotros—Encogió los hombros ligeramente, ahora resultaba que era señor sensibilidad… ¿Sería que lo pervertido le hacía actuar así para ganarse su confianza? Quizá era eso.

—Acordado, ¿Alguna regla más? —Preguntó la joven más alta viendo a sus dos parejas, entonces Kyouka alzó la mano chasqueando los dedos.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba, nos reuniremos en mi habitación o en la de Yaomomo porque la tuya está junto a la de Iida y no creo que sea conveniente que esté cerca si hacemos algún ruido raro—Ante sus palabras su novia no evito sonrojarse violentamente.

—¡Kyouka-san! No podemos dejar que un varón entre a nuestras recámaras, es decir eso es...—No sabía muy bien qué decir pues la ironía era demasiada.

—Dijo la chica que entro a la recamara de hotel de su compañero para sentarse en su rostro—El tono juguetón de Kaminari la hizo bajar la mirada solo para entonces estirar una mano y tomar la izquierda del chico.

—No de un compañero...De mi novio—Le volteo muy bien la jugada pues solo termino de decir esto sus labios se vieron asaltados en un beso profundo por parte de su nueva pareja masculina.

—Hey, hey guarden un poco para mí—Se quejó la joven de Jacks a los oídos justo antes que un Pikachu salvaje saltara sobre ella atrapándola contra la cama—¡Ka-Kaminari! —

—¿No dije que nada de celos…? —Le murmuro en un tono juguetón antes de besar su mejilla suavemente, ella intentó poner sus labios, pero él no los beso sino que bajó a su cuello desnudo besando su piel lentamente.

—Denki...—Le llamó por su nombre nuevamente mientras este usaba una mano para sujetarse de la cama y la otra para levantarle la blusa lentamente pues ella era la única que aún usaba una prenda encima—Espera...Si quieres tocar eso Yaomomo tiene...—Trato de detenerlo pues sentía algo de vergüenza de mostrar su pecho que, en comparación con el de Yaoyorozu, era prácticamente nulo.

—No quiero tocar a Momo ahora, te quiero tocar a ti—Le dijo mientras de un tirón le subía la blusa exponiendo su sujetador deportivo, nada sexy a vista general seguramente pero para Denki se veía perfecto alrededor de esos pequeños pero bien formados pechos copa B.

—De-Denki, espera—Ya no podía detenerlo y ella lo sabía, en especial cuando Momo se terminó uniendo a la "diversión" saltándole encima por igual para besarla en los labios pues si bien le gustaba la personalidad férrea de su ex amiga ahora novia le encantaba aún más verla tan avergonzada.

Pasaron toda la noche entre besos, jugueteos y una que otra masturbación mutua pero sin llegar al sexo pues a pesar de tener al más tonto de la clase el trío contaba con la fría cabeza de Yaoyorozu para recordarles los peligros del sexo sin protección...Claro que la misma Momo fue la que comenzó a idear en su cabeza el calendario de ambas para comenzar a tomar cierto método anticonceptivo de gran utilidad.

Al día siguiente.

El trío de héroes terminó por regresar a la U.A. pues su semana de práctica había terminado, agradecieron enormemente a la heroína profesional que les tuvo bajo su "Ala de Dragón" como a Denki le gustaba decir para hacer broma antes de embarcarse hacia la Academia. Por suerte el viaje en tren bala no fue demasiado largo, estando casi al mediodía en su "Segundo hogar" como conocían a los dormitorios de la institución.

—Esperen, antes que entremos—El chico les jalo de las manos para evitar que avanzaran más hacia la entrada del dormitorio 2-A, sin saber que pasaba ambas le siguieron hasta quedar a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Kyouka mientras era "arrastrada" aunque sabía bien que no rechazaría ninguna petición del rubio cuando le sonriera de ese modo.

—¿Paso algo Denki-san? —Momo por su parte era mucho más comprensiva con su novio, este se giró hacia ellas y sin más saco una caja del interior de su chaqueta, abriéndola ante ellas. Acercándose para ver el contenido notaron un curioso collar de plata con las letras B-F grabadas en cada lado, pero parecía no ser uno sino dos al estar "partido" el corazón por la mitad.

—Es un regalo de mi para ustedes—Comentó sacando los collares de la caja, dejando ver que en efecto eran dos, ofreciéndole uno a cada chica—Sé que Kyo dice que no debo hacer nada que parezca sospechoso, pero quería darles algo como buen—Giro el rostro para todas partes, solo como precaución que nadie les estuviera viendo u oyendo—Novio de ambas—Al decir esto hizo a ambas chicas reírse por lo torpe, pero lindo, que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

—Idiota, sería sospechoso si llevamos algo así—Aun cuando se quejaba la rockera tomó la mitad del collar que llevaba la B—Además, este collar ni siquiera es de parejas, es de—Pero el chico la interrumpió.

—Es de Best Friends, por eso es brillante—Le guiño un ojo suavemente—La gente pensara que es un collar que se compraron entre ustedes por ser mejores amigas, cuando en realidad el collar se los dio su Boy Friend—Chasqueo los dedos apuntándoles, al principio quedaron en blanco por tan mal chiste...Pero sin duda fue algo muy bien pensado.

—Denki-san este gesto es hermoso...—Momo no iba a llorar, se contuvo de hacerlo pero le abrazo de golpe estrujando tanto como pudo al rubio que no tardó en rodearla por la cadera, apegándola hacia él.

—Oigan, oigan, regla número 1—Se quejó la otra chica, a forma de broma, mientras se les acercaba y unía al abrazo, o más bien era jalada a este por Denki que le beso la frente.

—Mi regla número uno es siempre besar a Jiro cuando se enoje—Agrego el rubio con un guiño, la chica le miró por unos segundos y suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Entonces... _Me enojare siempre contigo, Denki_ —


End file.
